


Through A Mother's Eyes

by Angelicat2



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [19]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, Day 19-Pilot/ninja, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Just little bits from ep 1, Kidnapping, M/M, POV krolia, Sheith Month 2018, Some season 7 spoilers, sheithmonth2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: Keith and Shiro's relationship over the years as seen by Krolia.“Sorry,” Shiro's voice leaked through the door as Krolia blinked, not surprised that he was in there without her knowledge, “It'll sting.”“Okay,” Keith answered back as she heard more crinkling sounds from them, “Ouch.”“Keith,” Shiro spoke after a moment of silence, “You have to stop getting into so many fights. You need to learn to pick your battles.”“But they were saying stuff about you,” Keith hissed as she stayed quiet, “And I don't like it.”





	Through A Mother's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Just telling you now, there is some stuff in here referenced from s7 even though it's a AU.

Krolia watched as her son, Keith, and his best friend, Shiro, whispered to each other excitedly. They were inches apart from each other, talking about a book she had gotten them. The eight and ten year olds always got excited over almost anything that they could get their hands on. She smiled as she watched them point at the brightly-colored images. They especially loved space and anything to do with it.

“Hey, Keith!” Shiro pointed at a picture, “What’s that?”

“Neptune!” Keith exclaimed as he grinned, a smile that was one of the biggest Krolia had ever seen on his face, “Did you know that it’s moon spins in the opposite direction than everything else?”

“Yeah,” the other dark-haired boy laughed as he pointed to another section, “Did you know it had been named Janus and Oceanus at one time?”

“Really?” Keith asked curiously before he flipped the page and tapped something, “What’s that?”

“Pluto,” Krolia laughed silently as she leaned against the doorway, “I’m sad it’s not a planet anymore. I’m going to go there someday. I just know it.”

“Me too,” Keith pouted slightly as his big, violet eyes stared at the other, “I want to go with.”

“You can,” Shiro grinned as he nodded and pointed at the ice dwarf, “We can become co-pilots. Fly up in the stars.”

“That would be awesome,” Keith laughed as he turned the page, “What’s that?”

“Kerberos,” the Japanese boy responded as he tilted his head, the little floof of hair falling to the side, “Pluto’s moon. Maybe they’ll send a mission there someday.”

“Really?” Keith mimicked the other as he tilted his head the same way, and Krolia had to cover her mouth, “That would be cool.”

“Yeah,” Shiro nodded before he grimaced. Krolia's brow moved down in concern as she saw his pained face. Keith noticed too right away as he moved closer to the boy's side.

“Shiro?” His voice was small as he gently grabbed onto the other's left arm, “What's wrong? Shiro!”

“I'm fine,” Shiro smiled tiredly as he clenched his right hand into a fist, “Sometimes my arm hurts. It happens. Nothing wrong.”

“I…” Keith paused as he stared at Shiro who was staring at his arm, “Okay. Hey! What's this?”

Krolia watched as her son distracted the other boy from the pain. The woman reminded herself that she'd call Shiro's guardians to tell them Shiro was having problems. Maybe she could help him when he was at their home if she knew what was going on.

“Boys,” she interrupted as she knocked on the door as they both glanced up mid-sentence, “Time for supper.”

“Okay, mom,” Keith responded as he put the book away as Shiro watched him with a grin, “Come on, Shiro!”

Krolia snickered as she watched them race out of the room. Tidying some stuff up, she walked downstairs after the boys.

…..

Krolia knew her now 14 year-old son was upstairs. He had refused to let her see him when he got home. She wanted to know what was wrong with him. Why he was avoiding her. 

Getting to the doorway, she paused when she heard someone ruffling through the bathroom opposite of his room. Stalking silently to the closed door, she held her ear to it. Someone was searching through the cabinet where their first aid kit was kept. She heard them open it before there was a rip and a small hiss of pain.

“Sorry,” Shiro's voice leaked through the door as Krolia blinked, not surprised that he was in there without her knowledge, “It'll sting.”

“Okay,” Keith answered back as she heard more crinkling sounds from them, “Ouch.”

“Keith,” Shiro spoke after a moment of silence, “You have to stop getting into so many fights. You need to learn to pick your battles.”

“But they were saying stuff about you,” Keith hissed as she stayed quiet, “And I don't like it.”

“Let them talk, you can't force them to think any other way,” Shiro paused for a moment, “You know I'm not leaving your side, right? Just because we're a few grades apart doesn't mean I'll stop hanging out with you.”

“But they said-"

“No,” she heard Shiro interrupt, “I'm not giving up on you. I'm staying. Besides, you'll get real friends who love you for you someday.”

“Besides you, right?” She heard Keith sniffle before Shiro laughed.

“Hey, I'm your best friend,” he exclaimed as Krolia heard a splash followed by more laughter, “I'll get you back. I know you have ticklish spots.”

“Shiro!” Keith squeaked as another splash followed shortly after, “Now we're both wet.”

“Hey, you're the one who pushed me in first.”

“I tapped you,” Keith snickered as there was the sound of hands slapping the water, “You're just getting old, Old Timer.”

“Yep, that's me,” Shiro laughed as Krolia smiled, “Just remember this when you get old too.”

“Shiro,” she heard groan mockingly, “ _Shiro._ ”

“Keith,” Shiro mocked with a content voice, “ _Keith._ ”

“Yeah, yeah,” Keith stated Krolia heard them moving in the water, “Maybe we should get out of the bathtub now?”

“Why?” Shiro asked curiously as Keith groaned again.

“Because it's freezing in this freaking tub,” Keith complained as she heard more splashing, “Next time, we're not using the tub.”

“Bossy bossy bossy,” Shiro teased as Keith huffed before he chuckled, “I like that about you. Lots of sass and boss…”

“Yeah, yeah, Shirogane,” her son laughed, “Gotta keep both of us alive somehow. Now get out of the tub.”

“Yes, sir,” Shiro muttered back as the plug was plucked from the drain with a pop, “There we go.”

“Thanks,” Keith stated as she grinned. She heard them throw something away, so she went back downstairs. Keith was in good hands.

…..

Krolia could hear their whispers through the door. As she stepped closer, she could hear the sadness in Shiro's voice and the anger in Keith's. Glancing in on the late teens, she saw the way Keith protectively held Shiro in a hug.

“It's stupid,” Keith muttered as he stared at Shiro who glanced back at him, “You can do it. Just because-"

“Keith.”

“They think you can't-"

“Keith.”

“It's not right!” Keith nearly shouted as tears gathered in his eyes, “They shouldn't decide you can't become a pilot because of something you can't control.”

“Keith,” Shiro pressed his hands against her son's face to calm him down, “It's okay. I'm not giving up. I'm going to become a pilot. We're going to pilot together.”

“You're gonna be the best pilot,” Keith muttered as he stared at Shiro who smiled back, “I just know it.”

“You're gonna be even better than me,” Shiro whispered as he rested his forehead against Keith's, “My disease changes none of that. We're going to fly together. You hear me? We're going to fly.”

“Okay.”

“Can I kiss you?” Shiro asked suddenly, as soft as ever as Keith nodded. Shiro slowly placed a kiss to Keith's lips, and Krolia left them to their business. She had stuff to do anyway.

…..

Krolia didn't want to barge into her son's room out of nowhere. But he needed the support at that moment. Just as she went to knock, she heard a sob from Keith. Glancing in on him, her heart broke at the sight.

Keith was spread out on his bed like he was usually, only this time, there was no other boy there. Keith was barely seventeen, and he already was heartbroken. Keith had his face buried in his pillow.

Krolia felt tears gather in her own eyes as she watched silently. They had been told that Shiro had been kidnapped coming home from school. They had no idea who had him nor why they took him. All they had was that another friend of his, Matt, was with him at the time. Matt hadn't been taken because Shiro had shoved him out of the way before the people had seen him. That was a few days before now, and Keith had been up in his room the whole time.

“Shiro,” he sobbed as he hugged Shiro's grey jacket that had been left over on accident the day before the incident, “ _Shiro._ ”

He sniffled as he wiped his red eyes. He looked exhausted beyond relief, and he was pale. Krolia's heart broke all over again. She knew how much Shiro meant to him. She knew how much Keith loved Shiro. It was tearing Keith apart for this to happen.

“I'm going to find you, Shiro,” a determined look crossed his face, and his violet eyes hardened, “You never gave up on me. And I won't give up on you.”

She sighed silently as she backed up. Keith needed more time. She would give him that time to decide what to do.

…..

“Shiro!” Krolia watched as Keith tugged on a slowly waking Shiro who moaned, “Shiro? Come on. Come back to me.”

Shiro groaned as he blinked his eyes, and closed them at the harsh lights of the hospital room. Krolia watched as Keith laid a hand on his chest and supported his as the young man finally came awake. In the light, she could see her son's boyfriend stare at him with tired awe. The patches of bandages on Keith's right cheek and Shiro's nose only added to the effect.

“You saved me,” he whispered as Keith stared in wonder. Before she knew it, the younger pulled Shiro up into a hug, face pressed to his neck. She could see Shiro's right arm, which was now a stump.

“We saved each other,” Keith responded as they stayed that way for a bit. Krolia let out a happy tsk as she turned around to get a nurse. The two would need their wounds looked at, but she could allow them a few more minutes of time for themselves. They deserved it after everything.


End file.
